The Valentine's Rush
by Miko Karimeh
Summary: [InuKag] Kagome goes home for Valentine's Day and Inuyasha's moping around, wondering why Kagome hadn't taken him with her. What happens when he DOES end up going? LEMONS LIMES and FLUFF!
1. What the Hell!

**Karimeh**: -reading from script- I do not own Inuyasha, so… be nice please! -looks up and smiles- This is my first story, enjoy! -looks at script again- Oh! … and this chapter has been _revised_!

**The Valentine's Rush  
**_Ch.1 What the Hell is Vail n Times Day!_

Key:  
" " speech  
_' ' thoughts  
_( ) Authors Note  
« » scene change

The day was bright and alive, much like a pleasant springtime day, even though it was still February. The birds were chirping, the grass was green, and everything was calm, until…

THUMP!

"GET BACK HERE WENCH!" yelled an infuriated hanyou. He was running and jumping at an exhilarating pace towards a young woman, all whom was sprinting towards an elderly well. The wind brushed past his silver trestles, making the two triangular ears on top of his head wiggle around in annoyance.

"LIKE HECK I WILL! I'm going HOME. And there is NO inhumanly, demonic power in your body, nor in the universe, that will convince me to stay!" the raven-haired beauty yelled back.

"Oh no you don't! GET BACK HE-"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SSSSSSSIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" she had had enough_. 'Why can't he just let me go home for a few days? Kami! I mean, it's not like I'm gonna leave forever! He's such an inconsiderate jack… off!'_

"Oi, wench! What ya do that for! I just want you to stay," he said, only the last statement softer than before. He saw her surprised face and quickly added, "B-bb-because, uh… we need to look for the Shikon no Kakera!" He let out a sigh of relief. _'Sorry wench, I ain't need ya knowing the real reason, now, do I!'_

The anger in the air was replaced with tension.

"Oh. Uh, well… I still need to go. Besides we are low on ramen and other stuff… so it's not like I'm gonna be away to waste your precious time!" she practically yelled back. "Besides," she stubbornly added," this week is really special for me, it's gonna be Valentines Day in a few days."

"What the hell is Veil n times Day?" he asked, scratching one of his fuzzy ears in confusion. "Do ya celebrate time with veils or something! Your era sure is weird…"

She giggled. "No, silly! It's a holiday in my time, where you celebrate and appreciate the people you love. It starts on the fourteenth of February when the girls get a gift for the guys. Then a month later the guys return the favor by getting a gift for the girls, which is called White Day. They are special days when you show someone you really care about, how much you really love them. You can buy or make them gifts, but one things for sure, it has to come from the heart." She felt herself blush. With a sigh, she said, "Me, though, I don't care about the gift. Just knowing someone really cares is enough."

"Keh… fine wench. You can go. But be warned, if you don't come back within a week, I'll personally come back and get you myself."

"Fair enough. Thanks, Inuyasha!" she fiercely hugged him.

His boyish features revealed a pink tint, but quickly recovered by pushing her off of him and started to walk away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keh, hurry up, your wasting your time, Kagome," Inuyasha said, waving a lazy hand in the air.

"Yes sir!" Giving him a soldier's wave, Kagome jumped down the well with her trusty yellow bag.

"Keh!" he sighed. _'Well… I guess I'm gonna have to wait for a week now. Great, I could've gone with her, too! Well, better get comfy in the Goshinboku. I wonder… should I get her anything for Veil n times Day? Am I a loved one, Kagome?'_ As Inuyasha pondered on the girl who just jumped in the ancient well, he walked over to Goshinboku and waited.

Miko Karimeh


	2. Stubbornness

**Karimeh**: -reading from script- I do not own Inuyasha, so… be nice please! I **do**, however, own Higurashi Ketsumi! -looks up and smiles- This is my first story, enjoy! - looks at script again - Oh! … and this chapter has been _revised_!

**The Valentine's Rush  
**_Ch.2 Stubbornness_

Key:  
" " speech  
_' ' thoughts_  
( ) Author's notes  
« » scene change  
# **_Time Change_** #  
_:FLASHBACK:_

_Last time: _

"_Keh… fine wench. You can go. But be warned, if you don't come back within a week, I'll personally come back and get you myself."_

"_Fair enough. Thanks, Inuyasha!" she fiercely hugged him._

_His boyish features revealed a pink tint, but quickly recovered by pushing her off of him and started to walk away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keh, hurry up, your wasting your time, Kagome," Inuyasha said, waving a lazy hand in the air._

"_Yes sir!" Giving him a soldier's wave, Kagome jumped down the well with her trusty yellow bag._

"_Keh!" he sighed. 'Well… I guess I'm gonna have to wait for a week now. Great, I could've gone with her, too! Well, better get comfy in the Goshinboku. I wonder… should I get her anything for Veil n times Day? Am I a loved one, Kagome?' As Inuyasha pondered on the girl who just jumped in the ancient well, he walked over to Goshinboku and waited._

Now:

« **Sengoku Jidai** »

"Agh! Hmph!" sigh. Ever since Kagome had left, Inuyasha had been moping around in the Goshinboku, as well as the ancient well, like an abandoned puppy waiting for it's master.

Inuyasha laid back on one of the Goshinboku's many branches, one leg dangling in the air high above. His face held a stoic expression, while his mind rambled around in a storm of questions and battles. _'What should I do? What should I get her? Wait! What the hell am I thinking! I mean, it's not like I can get my ass over there and decide that I _want_ to be there without getting Kagome suspicious. What in the Seven Hells… I am promised to Kikyo. To _Kikyo_! I _want_ to be with Kikyo… right?' _thought a lonely, silver-haired hanyou. _'Why do I feel like this towards you, Kagome? What have you done to me?'_

His mind wondered over to his memories from when Kagome had brought him back to the living 'til now. He remembered he'd decided to hate her at once when he found out she was Kikyo's reincarnation. When the old babba had told himself and Kagome about her being Kikyo's reincarnation, he felt hatred coming up to it's boiling point. He had, at once, gotten up and stalked off, while huffing at them and saying he was going to look around and wait for Kagome to hand over the jewel, not wanting to get it by force since the consequences would include a severe back ache.

When he'd carried her on his back for the first time, trying to kill the crow youkai. He'd trusted her with a bow and arrows, hoping to hell that she could shoot as well as Kikyo, and kill the youkai for taking the Shikon no Tama.

When she'd saved him from Yura of The Hair, of course his ego wouldn't let him admit it. She was about to finish him off for good, but Kagome had found the red skull, Yura's source of life, and pierced it with one of her arrows. It, as well as Yura and all the hair, disappeared, and Kagome had patted him on the back a little too hard for his wound's taste.

When he'd banished Kagome back to her time, trying to keep her safe. Yes, he'd hugged her and deceived her, by pushing her down the ancient well, just to keep her safe from seeing her die. But a few days later, she came back, without the help Shikon no Kakera. It was when he was wounded in the gut, all thanks to Naraku, and he was fighting the possessed Rouyakan that she'd come back. 

_:FLASHBACK:_  
_During his lazy battle with Rouyakan, as well as the mental battle with his current physical condition, he'd suddenly gained strength and alertness when he smelled the scent. _

_That scent. _

_Her scent. _

_Her scent that had enrolled him in an unusual world of stubbornness, and set him to semi-defeated the unusual, possessed youkai. With his demonic strength helping him leap faster towards his destination, his body wounded and bloody, he ran even faster, sensing danger within his destination. His heart had beaten rapidly, knowing if he didn't get there sooner, she'd be gone. Suddenly, he got there and leaped over towards the tree used as a plug between the portal of the past and future. He noticed many, mangy ookami-looking youkai all over the portal and he rushed in, using his claws to destroy the tree. All these bits of bark toppled around, and these ookami-looking youkai were twin with these bits of bark._

She was safe, and he could rest his soul at ease.

He'd sighed as he slowly turned around in the air, looking at the ancient well. Waiting. Waiting to see what, or who, would come out. But she'd seen him before he had seen her. For when he turned around, she was already half out the well and looking straight at him. Deeply within his golden eyes. She watched as he softly landed near her, and she did as well. The small kitsune youkai, Shippo, whom was with her, jumped out and ran near Sango and Miroku. It was just both of them, having a long-term staring contest. 

_Suddenly, she reacted. She'd picked herself up and out of the ancient well, not breaking eye contact, and ran towards him, tears in her eyes. She'd embraced him when he got to him. He'd asked her why she'd come back, yet she kept on worrying about his condition and safety, forgetting her own. _

'_Why?' he'd thought, 'Why, Kagome? Why do you do this? Why are you always more worried about others before yourself? I've never seen you put yourself before others… why?'_

_He'd hugged her back, calling her somewhere along the lines of idiot girl or stupid wench. Which? He could not recall, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she was back with him. But, he was confused about this wanting of a single mortal girl, all whom wasn't even of his time period. _

'_I couldn't be in love with Kagome… could I?'_

The thoughts revolved around her head, unsure of his answer, but knowing he'd have to find out exactly what his intentions where with this maiden.

_:EnD FLASHBACK:_

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed. He stubbornly thrust his head in another direction besides the ancient well. This human girl was weak. Why would he want her! He felt his ears start to hurt. He really needed to sort this out.

« **Modern Day Japan** »

"Agh! Hmph!" sigh. Ever since Inuyasha had let her come back to her time, Kagome had been thinking about why she hadn't invited him over for Valentine's Day.

She was sitting at her desk, impatiently taping her pencil on her notebook. Her facial features scrunched up in confinement of trying to come up with a fun filled Valentine's week, so she could keep busy. She did not just plan to do homework and study all the darn time. So far, she had only thought about Inuyasha and ignored her_ Valentine's schedule_. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation and her lips in a pout, "Darn! Inuyasha, get outta my head!"

'_Maybe I should invite him,' _thought Kagome_. 'But then again… he would think it meant something more. Like giving him hints about my feelings towards him. I could never live down to his rejection. No. If he is ever going to stay for Valentine's without me showing my true feeling, I'm going to have to actually think of something.' _"Let's see… usually when I want something like this done what do I do?"

She scribbled on her notebook. _'Ask him: no, he'll say, _"Screw it"_. Ask him _nicely"Do ya understand the meaning of _no_!"_. Sit him to hell until he agrees: no, he wouldn't be able to move, _"Damn you wench! You put my back out."_. Lure him with ramen: no, he'd steal the ramen and get back before I get a chance.' _"Agh! What in heavens name do I do!"

Kagome started World War III against herself and the paper as she battled for a solution. _'I don't know! Why is it that when he's always in my head I'm always all gushy and pissy!' _

Suddenly, the light bulb in Kagome's head went off.__

'Wait… pissy! That's it!'

"I'll…" _'start a fight with him. Yes! That's it! Fight... I'll go back, saying I thought I forgot something of mine's, but in the end I probably just _wasted_ my time looking for it there, seeing as I probably _misplaced_ it here. Then he could complain… and we start fighting! Then I run to the well, while he chases me, him being all mad and all. Then I bring him here and we patch things up. I'll _show him I'm sorry_ by letting him stay here! Of course he won't say no to that.. after a few sits, that is. It's PERFECT! Oh dear Kami, when did I ever get so good at these things?'_

With her plan running a traffic jam in her head, Kagome felt sleep wanting to claim her. She gently put her notebook and pencil on her desk. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a gray tank top with red puppy figures on it and black lacy shorts, laying them on her bed. Making sure her curtains were closed and her door was locked, she gently pulled off her school shirt and threw it aside. Her hands went back to her bra and unclasped it, throwing it aside on her shirt. Her hand went for her top and she slid it on. Unbuttoning her skirt, she slid it off and kicked it aside as well. Quickly, she reached for her shorts, entered her legs, and pulled the shorts up. After changing into her pajamas, Kagome snuggled into her pink-coated bed.

---- (AN)  
**juan**: HAHAHA, Karimeh! …you've been Punk'd by your bestest perverted, Miroku-like friend, Juan -aka The Hentai Master-!   
**karimeh**: Juan, ya faggot ass! Damn… oh well, I ain't care. You did me a favor.   
**Juan**: I thought people should get a taste of the way a girl changes. RIGHT GUYS!   
**guys**: YEAH! -start chanting in a "Jerry Springer style"- JUAN! JUAN! JUAN!  
---- (AN)

#**_The Next Morning_** #

Yellow light peaked into a pink-coated room. It slowly made it's way to it's pray. Slowly and gently, the Sun's rays hit Kagome's eyes and disturbed her peaceful slumber. Sitting up and newly awoken, Kagome yawned. "Kami-sama do I feel good today," Kagome smiled.

Looking out at Goshinboku, she said, "I wonder if I should go through with my plan? Hmm… Operation Inu-Valentine's Day." She giggled at the cute nickname for her _mission_.

"Well, I've nothing better to do. I guess the sooner I get there, the sooner we fight, the sooner he's here, and the sooner I get to be in his company." She felt her cheeks warm up.

'_Oh for the love of Kami,'_ she thought, while looking in her full-length mirror_. 'I can't even stand the thought of thinking of him without blushing my butt off! Am I obsessed!'_

"Well, I'd better get started then," she said.

With that, Kagome got ready for her mission: Operation Inu-Valentine's Day.

#**_An Hour Later_** #

Kagome, standing in front of her full-length mirror, looked herself over. She was wearing black and red plaid skirt with a chain hanging from front to back; a simple, white blouse with a tight, red jacket over it; and long, white knee socks. She had brushed her hair numerous times, making it soft and shiny. She added a bit of lip-gloss to her lips, making her natural beauty stick out wonderfully.

"Perfect! Inuyasha, you better watch it. This _hot mama_ right here is coming to get you!" Once Kagome had approved of her look, with a smirk playing on her face, she grabbed her black, low-top Chuck Taylor shoes and walked out of her room.

---- (A/N)  
**karimeh:** YEAH! CHUCK'S! CHUCK'S! lols.. sorry i think Chuck's are sooooooo wicked!)  
---- (A/N)

Closing the door, Kagome walked downstairs and into the kitchen. As she suspected, her okaasan, Higurashi Ketsumi, was in the kitchen making lunch. "Hey, okaasan."

A bit startled, Ketsumi looked around to find her daughter. She smiled, "Hello, dear. What brings you down here so early? Are you hungry? Lunch will be-"

"No, okaasan," Kagome laughed. "I was just going to tell you I'll be right back. I have to go back to the Sengoku Jidai because I think I forgot something… I just can't remember what that something was."

Ketsumi wasn't fooled. How could she be? She'd been there when her daughter was born. She'd been there when her daughter got her first scratch. She'd been there when her daughter took her first step. When her daughter started school… when her daughter lost her first tooth… when she had to stay awake by her daughter's side the whole night just to protect her daughter from the horrid cold that she caught.

When she'd said her first word.

Yes. Her first word… or rather, her father's first name, Yuseku. Higurashi Yuseku, her otousan.

She'd raised her daughter to the best of her ability, and through it all she knew her daughter, Higurashi Kagome, better than she did herself. Yet, as not to embarrass Kagome, Ketsumi just smiled and said, "Alright, hun. Just don't be too late."

"Okay, okaasan."

Before she returned back to her work, "Kagome?"

Kagome turned around with a quizzical look, indicating she was listening.

"I know you well. I know you _do_. An okaasan's instincts always know the truth. Have a good time," she said with a smile. With that said, she turned back to her duty, leaving Kagome even more confused.

'_You know I do what, okaasan?' _She turned away and headed towards the front door. _'What was all that about?'_

'_Oh, Kagome,'_ Ketsumi sighed, _'I just wish you'd realize…'_ Sniff. _'Wait… what's that smell?'_ She turned around. "Oh, Kami! My rice!"

---- (A/N)  
**karimeh: **AHAHA! My rice! Funny shit, man! Funny shit! -abruptly stops laughing- … if you don't get why it's funny… then don't talk to me. -turns around and ignores clueless people-  
---- (A/N)

« **Sengoku Jidai **»

"Veil n Times... what the hell! What the fuck could be more important than being here with Sango or Miroku or Shippo or Kilala! What could be more important than being with me!" Inuyasha murmured to himself, currently unaware of the jealousy seeping through his canines. "I swear! Veil n Times Day. HA! What a laugh!"

Inuyasha was sitting, cross-legged on Goshiboku, thinking about Kagome and this whole "Veil n Times" business. He seriously felt left out of Kagome's life, seeing as she hadn't invited him this time. And that other thing Kagome had said yesterday when she had left had been bugging him throughout he entire day.

_:FLASHBACK:_

_She giggled. "No, silly! It's a holiday in my time, where you celebrate and appreciate the people you love. It starts on the fourteenth of February when the girls get a gift for the guys. Then a month later the guys return the favor by getting a gift for the girls, which is called White Day. It's a special day when you show someone you really care about, how much you really love them. You can buy or make them gifts, but one things for sure, it has to come from the heart." She felt herself blush. With a sigh, she said, "Me, though, I don't care about the gift. Just knowing someone really cares is enough."_

_:END FLASHBACK:_

'_Am I a loved one? Could I ever be more than just a friend to her?' _Inuyasha had wondered. "But I can't take a risk. Wait… have to think of Kikyo. I owe her… I might not what to, but I still made a promise to her."

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in it, and the sun was going down. Different shades of yellows and oranges filled the sky, making it seem like and ocean of deep gold surrounded by purple waves. Not far off did he barely see the moon. His golden orbs held it in place, remembering that in a few days he'd be weak once more. Ah… the moon. The ever-constant moon, glistening and casting shadows every which way.

It reminded him of Kikyo.

He didn't really know her anymore. Well… at least he didn't know this corpse, whom possessed and called itself Kikyo. The only reminder he had of the Kikyo he fell in love with was in his memories. Yet, she still kept that poise and determination, all of which hadn't changed. He felt guilty, though. He'd begun to feel things he hadn't felt in years, besides for Kikyo. He felt a desire to be with Kagome. But he knew it couldn't be so. He made the promise to Kikyo, and he had to keep it. He cursed at himself, knowing that Kagome had that desire as well. Yet, he didn't know if that desire was love or lust. He had to keep her at bay from loving him at all costs. He wasn't sure what this feeling was. If he loved her she'd be crushed because he had to keep his promise. If he just felt lust for her she'd be crushed because she might love him and he couldn't. That and he still needed to keep his promise. 

"Besides," he started, " if I let her know now, she might laugh at my_ little pathetic attempts_to win her heart… if she doesn't love or like me. Or worse, she could reject me. I couldn't stand that. No. I won't. Kagome… when the time comes, and I'm sure that you have feelings for me as well, I will tell you. But for now, I think I keep safe and watch you from afar," Inuyasha stated to himself._ 'While I fulfill my promise to Kikyo. How ever long or whatever method I take… I'll try.'_

Suddenly, Inuyasha's nose tickled. It moved around, pinpointing the scent's location at the ancient well. _'Sakura blossoms. Kagome...'_ A small smile graced Inuyasha's features as he easily jumped out of Goshinboku and rushed towards the ancient well.

Once at the ancient well, Inuyasha jumped in to find _his _Kagome. He was stunned. She looked,_ 'Gorgeous... _my_ Kagome...' _His golden eyes went from her clothing to her lips. To the clear gloss oozing upon the well-shaped and kissable lips– which were now in a rigid line. _'Huh?' _Looking up and taking in her whole face, Inuyasha felt like a fool. "What did you say?"

Kagome looked bewildered and slightly amused. "Um... I asked you, 'what are you staring at?' Do I have something on me?"

"Um... eh... no…? It's just that, well you look... different with those clothes on. I was just staring because... I was curious?" the last part came out more like a question. "Wait. Why are you here? Didn't you say you wanted to go back for that Veil n Times shit?" his serious and determined face returned.

"Ok," she sweat dropped. "Well, yeah. But, you see... when I left for my time I thought I had packed all my stuff. When I got back, I couldn't find one of my belongings. I was hoping you all had seen it somewhere?"

"No… we haven't. Are you sure it ain't lost in your room or something? 'Cause there ain't nothing here that we've found that's yours. What was it, anyways?"

"Oh, well you see it was..."

A/N Well, people. I end my chapter right here. Yeah! Thanks to those people that like my story so far! I appreciate it! Alright everybody… love ya!

**Reviewing Reviews:**  
Thanks to _inuyoukai5756_,_ toxiclollipop_, and_ camyoukai_ for reviewing!

Thank you to all of y'all who reviewed! Ja ne!

Miko Karimeh


	3. A Fight?

Disclamer: I do not own the following: Inuyasha, "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston, and "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. Oh! … and this chapter has been _revised_!

**  
The Valentine's Rush  
**_Ch.3 A Fight?_

Key:  
" " speech  
_' ' thoughts_  
( ) Author's notes  
« » scene change  
# **_Time Change_** #  
:**_FLASHBACK_**:

Last time:

_Once at the ancient well, Inuyasha jumped in to find his Kagome. He was stunned. She looked, 'Gorgeous... my Kagome...' His golden eyes went from her clothing to her lips. To the clear gloss oozing upon the well-shaped and kissable lips- which were now in a rigid line. 'Huh?' Looking up and taking in her whole face, Inuyasha felt like a fool. "What did you say?"_

_Kagome looked bewildered and slightly amused. "Um... I said, what are you staring at? Do I have something on me?"_

_"Um... eh... no…? It's just that, well you look... different with those clothes on. I was just staring because... I was curious?" the last part came out more like a question. "Wait. Why are you here? Didn't you say you wanted to go back for that Veil n Times shit?" his serious and determined face returned._

_"Ok," she sweat dropped. "Well, yeah. But, you see... when I left for my time I thought I had packed all my stuff. When I got back, I couldn't find one of my belongings. I was hoping you all had seen it somewhere?"_

_"No… we haven't. Are you sure it ain't lost in your room or something? 'Cause there ain't nothing here that we've found that's yours. What was it, anyways?"_

_"Oh, well you see it was..."_

Now:

"Uh huh? It was…?" questioned the all-mighty hanyou, Inuyasha.

"Well, really it's sort of embarrassing…" Kagome blushed. "Besides, if you had found it, you would've known it was mine... because it kinda has my blood… on it… and you could've smelled it… yeah…" She blushed 10 different shades of red as she tried to explain to Inuyasha what she had supposedly_ left behind. _

'_Darn it Inuyasha! Why the heck is it so hard to come up with an excuse for you! Agh! One of these days I am so totally gonna die of embarrassment in front of you!' _Kagome silently fought in her mind.

"WHAT! BLOOD! YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING BLEEDING AND I HAVEN'T BEEN TOLD OR NOTICED BECAUSE…!" Inuyasha was furious. _'Kagome has been keeping something so dangerous to herself and hasn't been telling me? This is just too fucking much!' _Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders, looking at her deep within her chocolate, brown eyes. She gasped. "Don't you think I care about you, Kagome! Well I do, so ya better get use to telling me this sorta shit! 'Cause I ain't gonna have my-" Inuyasha noticed how close he was coming to his confession and recovered, "uh, eh, my… my, MY SHIKON NO KAKERA DETECTOR - yes! That's it! - I ain't gonna have my Shikon no Kakera detector getting all sick and weak on me!"

For a bit, Kagome was a bit scared that Inuyasha got so protective, yet she saw the concern in his eyes when he came so close. She knew he was just worried, even though he hesitated in his explanation at the end. "Inuyasha! CALM DOWN! No, I wasn't wounded or anything like that!" Kagome quickly cut into his crazy talk and ignored his rude Shikon no Kakera Detector comment. "Look, let me explain." She cupped both his hands with hers and she brought them down from her shoulders. With tinted cheeks, Kagome led him over under the shade of a tree near the ancient well, still holding his hands in hers. "You see, well… all young women hit a certain age where they start puberty. Well, they start getting their… period…"

Inuyasha's face constricted in a train of ignorance. "What the hell is a pee-red!"

"Just shut up you jerk and let me explain!" she yelled out in frustration, letting go of his hands and throwing them in the air during her yelling. "Well, a period is when a woman releases a stream of blood pouring out of their body, for certain reproduction reasons. When the female is bleeding every month from a certain body part, that is called a period. So, Sango and I, we always get our periods every month. I guess, in dog terms, you can say that we go into heat."

"Um… ok…" Inuyasha blushed. _'Too much information, Kagome! I think I get it now!'_ "But what does a period have to do with your missing stuff?"

"Well Inuyasha, what I'm looking for my… uhhh… pads and tampons…"

"And those are what exactly?"

"Pads and tampons are used so the blood won't get all over us while we're in heat. And… well… I misplaced my last ones… and I seriously need them! And since it's Holy Sunday, there aren't any stores that are open to sell them. Their all off celebrating…" Kagome pouted, trying to convince the creeped out hanyou next to her. _'Dang… next time I gotta make up something less embarrassing!'_

"Keh! Not my fault wench! It's yours for not looking after your… um… personals…" Inuyasha blushed.

'_That's it, Inuyasha! Come on… keep it coming! Next thing you know you'll be in my era chasing me around and trying to get some answers from me.'_ "Inuyasha! I'd watch your tongue if I were you. Don't you even DARE think about insulting the way I take care of myself! It's not my fault I forgot them! Dang, I swear you seriously need to get a personality check!"

"Oi! What the hell is that suppose to mean! Damn! Excuse me for stating out the obvious! It ain't my fault that you trying to bite my head off just 'cause you ain't the brightest crayon in the box!"

"What the heck! Do you even know what crayons are! Ugh! You know what.. forget it! Just forget it!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. _'Wow.. I never knew I could get this mad, yet I'm not. How funny. Poor, Inuyasha! Oh, well! I am suppose to be in my heat stage, anyway! Ok, so what do I do now?' _"You're impossible! Osuwari!"

Inuyasha fell face first onto the dirt ground. For moments he just twitched. Once he gained control over his senses, he slowly got out of the small crater he'd managed to form, and stared at the young woman before him while spitting out dirt from his mouth. His eyes filled with rage at Kagome for daring to pick a fight with him for no reason. Yet his golden orbs held a slight amusement in them. Kagome was obviously thinking really hard about something, because her face changed expressions every five seconds_. 'Wow. She's really beautiful. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her… WAIT A SECECOND! No, I did _not_ just think that! No… BIG mistake! Ok, Kagome is not in love with me, nor am I with her._ (A/N Woah! He can use proper grammar! What is this world coming to?) _It's just lust._ _Think about Kikyo. The promise. There. Simple as that. I'm a lowly hanyou, no one, not even Kagome, as sweet and innocent as she is, is ever going to like me. Let alone love me. The only reason I feel this is because of that damned new moon. Besides, I owe my life to Kikyo, even if she didn't really love me. So, it won't matter, they won't have to worry about me anymore.'_

"Inuyasha, are you ok? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, worry obvious in her voice.

Kagome, after fighting with her head and decided to forget it, saw Inuyasha thinking heavily. It seemed funny at first since he changed hilarious expressions every five seconds. But after a few moments his expressions changed to a lonely, sad one. One that worried Kagome very much. _'His expression. Inuyasha, are you ok? You look so... tired, so unwanted, yet something tells me you need something, or someone. I wonder what you are thinking about. Please don't tell me you are thinking about Kikyo right now. Either that or your thinking lowly about yourself again,' _suddenly, something clicked in Kagome's head._ 'Wait a second, if it were a secret he was thinking about right now, Inuyasha would tell me his troubles, right? He trusts me enough to tell me what tortures his heart, right? Oh Kami, please, please, please... tell me Inuyasha will eventually tell me what's wrong! Inuyasha, please tell me what is wrong!'_

At the sound of his name being called, Inuyasha blinked for a second and looked over at Kagome. Instantly, he saw the worry that was stitched in her face for... him? "What? Oh, sorry Kagome. I guess I spaced out on you," he half-grinned. "What were you saying?"

"Well, I asked you if you were ok, if there was something wrong. Is there?" Kagome asked. _'What is it about you that worries me so, Inuyasha?'_

"Keh! Eh... what makes you think that Kagome? There ain't anything wrong with me! Stop worrying your ass about me, would ya woman!" Inuyasha practically yelled. _'Kagome… why is it that when I'm with you I'm so emotionally weak! I've never shown my emotions to anyone. What makes you so special that I start to think like a _love-struck teenage girl_ from your era? I wonder if it has to do with the new moon being to close.'_

"Inuyasha! Stop lying to me! I saw your expression right now. One that was filled with deep sadness and pain, and one that is very confused about something that is terribly wrong, " Kagome's emotions exploded at the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had just revealed to him that she could read his mind. _'Kagome, how in the world do you know me so well? How is it that you can read my expressions, acts, and mind as if they were truly and only yours?' _"But, Kagome. How can you read me like a book? Why is it-"

"Don't look at me like that, Inuyasha! Don't even talk like that either! You've known me for quite some time, and you as well as I know that you can read me easily, too. Inuyasha, you are very dear to me, to my heart. You _are _my best friend. The one and only true best friend that can read me so well and protect me as if I was as precious as your own life. Yet, I am not quite as sure if I am that dear to you as you are to me, Inuyasha. Please… tell me, because I need to know, am I truly a best friend to you in return as you are to me?" Kagome spoke out. _'Please, Inuyasha. I want you to know that I will always be here for you, good or bad, happy or depressed.'_

"I- Kagome I- I don't- are you serious? Do you really mean it?" Inuyasha was shocked. _'Am I really all that to you? But why, how could you think that of such a disgusting, lowly hanyou as me! I don't deserve the friendship that you speak of!'_

Kagome sadly smiled and nodded. "Inuyasha, I know you think of yourself as unworthy of anything that is good or pure. That is not true, you are very worthy of many things. Why are you so worthy of being praised or respected, you ask? It is very simple. It's because your kindness with humans. You do not think like the rest of the youkai or hanyou populations– you are special. That, Inuyasha, is what makes you so…" her voice quivered as a single tear escaped down her cheek, "deserving of many things that you think shouldn't be meant for you. Your love, Inuyasha, your love makes you glow and shine. That is what creates your pride and respect. It creates you, that special, unique, true and only friend that I treasure and love with my heart." _'At least I told him in some way…'_

Inuyasha was speechless. Was this really happening? Was it even true? _'Kagome isn't the one to lie about other people, especially me. So, does this mean it's true? That I am worthy of many things, despite my race? I should ask her.' _"So, I'm that dear to you? To your heart... that I deserve your friendship, at least?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, and not only that, but much, much more than just my friendship!" she blasted at him. "Inuyasha, am I as special to you, too?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha, the once cold-hearted hanyou whom claimed to hate humans, actually smiled. "Kagome, if you just said what you just said, then there must be something wrong with you. All I need to say are five little words."

"Um... and what might they be?"

"Kagome, I love you, too. You are the one I confide in… my one true best friend. You are my one and only confidante. It's like… we're two peas in a pod!"

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she whispered, not really bothering on wondering how he knew those small sayings.

They both looked at each other and Kagome embraced Inuyasha. She sobbed with happiness on his clothing. He just smiled a bit and hugged her back. It was official; Inuyasha and Kagome were the true and only best friends they had for one another.

'_As long as the hentai ain't get a hold of this, all is good. If he saw us just now, he'd mistake it for a confession of love. Keh. The fucking hentai,_' Inuyasha thought, with a slight frown. But, it was brought right back up with a weak smirk. "Keh, wench. Don't be thinking I'm goin' soft, ya hear? Thing is that the new moon's comin' in a couple of days and I can't help my human emotions. So don't be thinking that I'm gonna be this open all the time. 'Sides," he added, "I meant what I said, and I know you know that." She looked up at him and smiled.

After a few minutes past, the miko and hanyou let each other go. Then, the miko remembered something. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, wench?"

'_So much for his kind side… guess his youkai won't let him get anymore _softer_. Oh, well.'_ She sweat-dropped."Do you wanna come home with me for Valentine's Day? It'll be really fun, it always is, I promise!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright! Alright! Keep your skirt on, would ya? I'm goin'. I'm sure it's gonna be better since I'm gonna be there, ne!"

Kagome laughed. She knew he was trying to keep up his tough act as much as he could, no matter if the new moon was coming up. "Don't let it go to your big enough head, Inuyasha, or it'll explode and you won't be able to come!"

"Oi!"

They both started laughing, with a bit of fake pouting coming from Inuyasha. After the laughter died down, Inuyasha also remembered something.

"Hey, Kagome. What are you gonna do about your heat?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well... you know. That stuff you were looking for, since you're in heat. Your ponds and tanpans or something," Inuyasha blushed. _'I don't smell her blood, though. Oh, well. Must be something special she's using.'_

Kagome laughed a little. " You mean pads and tampons? Oh, um, that! Well, I have one of each left so I guess it'll last me till tomorrow, then I'll go get some more. Thanks for reminding me, though."

"Yeah, no problem. Lets just get to the hut and tell the others where we'll be, then we'll leave."

"Alright, lets go."

Kagome smiled as she and Inuyasha got ready to leave. _'I'm glad he knows that I truly care for him, I really am. I just wish I could be more. But, I'm content with being his closest best friend. Oh kami! I just remembered... next time, if I want Inuyasha to come with me to my era, I'll just act really nice to him or something. I can't believe I embarrassed myself for nothing! Wait a sec. It was for something. It was for Inuyasha, my dearest, truest, and only best friend that I'll ever have. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala come in second place, though!' _With those thoughts, Kagome got on Inuyasha's back.

So then, Inuyasha, along with Kagome, went to the hut and told Kaede where they would be, since the taijiya and houshi where nowhere to be found. Then they departed for Kagome's Era.

---- (A/N   
**karimeh: **Wonder what they doin'...? Hm... could it be that Sango has given into our favorite houshi-sama's charms? The answer, please, Inuyasha?   
**Inuyasha: **-grins- Gladly. -turns to audience with an evil, Mikoru-like smirk- NOOOOT! They're just training off somewhere. -grins and skips away-  
**karimeh: -**stares at the skipping Inuyasha- Holy shit! Now I know I've seen everything!  
---- (A/N)

_**# Kagome's Room - Night Time #**_

"Well, I'm stuffed."

"Hell, yeah! That was some good eatin'! What was that stuff again, Kagome?"

Kagome giggled, "It's called oden, Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah! Well, it's good. Can you make it more often when we're traveling? It was really good! Please!"

"Sure, Inuyasha! I'll be glad to. Let's just relax for now. I'm tired. Here, I'll turn on the radio so we can hear some music."

"Wait! I wanna do it! I like to mess with that ray-d-yo contraption!"

Kagome wrinkled her face into giggles. "Ok, Inuyasha. You remembered how I taught you to use the radio, so be careful, and don't break it this time, please!"

"Feh! Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it."

With that, our favorite hanyou got up and turned on the radio. As soon as it was on, though, one of Kagome's favorite songs came on. So, naturally, she started to sing along with it, forgetting that Inuyasha, who was listening to Kagome, was next to her bed, on the floor.

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

Instantly, Inuyasha became entranced._ 'Kagome. I never knew you could sing. You never sang when you were in the Sengoku Jidai.' _Subconsciously, he started humming right along her singing.

Kagome heard a lower difference in the song, but hadn't noticed it came from Inuyasha, not the actual song. She continued singing, standing in front of her full-length mirror, while brushing her hair.

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you_

_You, my darling, you  
Hmmm…  
Bitter-sweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me_

Kagome almost cried at that part. It sounded so much like she was saying goodbye to the Sengoku Jidai, all of which held her best friends and her love. It held her most precious memories; the good and the bad. _'That reminds me. What will happen with me after we get the Shikon no Tama put back together?'_ With worry stitched on her face, Kagome kept brushing and singing.  
_  
So goodbye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need  
And I, I will always love you  
I will always love you, you_

Worriedly, Inuyasha looked towards Kagome's direction. He smelt future tears that were ready to spill into a river, all coming from her. _'Nani?' _Even though his curiosity itched at him, he knew that it had killed the cat, so he just waited on the floor, anticipating her next action. _'Why am I feeling so… concerned! Damn… I swear, if the new moon doesn't hurry the hell up, I'll end up an emotional fool!'_

_(Saxophone solo)_

'_Blow, sax! Blow!' _She thought. Okay. She admitted it. She was an alto sax player, herself! Was, being the keyword. She used to love taking the body out of her case and hurriedly shoving the mouthpiece on it. Then she would take out the large reed and place it in it's place, securing it with her ligature. She would race to her chair, in class.

_:**FLASHBACK**:_

Young Higurashi Kagome rushed to her small black chair. The first chair. Her first, alto sax chair. The one she worked so hard to earn by competing with nine other altos. But she could think about that later. Second period was about to start in ten seconds.

Rushing to the music cubicles, she couldn't find her binder. Her lip started to tremble, as her stomach started to quiver.

'This cannot be happening!' But, seeing as the bell was about to ring, she ran towards her seat. 

There, she slumped in it as she heard the bell ring. A part of her felt relieved, since her sensei didn't tolerate tardiness or rudeness. Yet, she felt bad. Where could her music be?

_Suddenly, Ikutse Kimiko tapped her shoulder. "Hey, 'Gome. Here's your binder. I knew you were gonna be late, so I got it for you. Now, what's up? You loo- well. You _looked_ down just a moment ago. What happened?"_

Ah, Kimiko. She loved her friend, even if she felt like strangling her at the moment. Yeah, she loved her friend ever since the third grade. Now they were both in the fifth grade, and in the top alto sax chairs. "Kimiko!" she whispered, "You had me worried over nothing! I thought I lost my binder, you twit! Sensei would have killed me!" She giggled. "What ever. That's in the past. Let's get through band first." 

_The warm ups started. _

_Soon after, they played through their contest music, which Kagome looked forward to, seeing as she had many solo and harmony parts throughout the three long music pieces._

_Yet, the little, quivering gut feeling didn't go away._

:**EnD FLASHBACK**:

'Oh, daddy!' Kagome thought, _'I wish I never even had that feeling. Why'd you have to go and do _it_? How could you! How could I have been so blind!'_ She knew it was futile to wish it. Yet, she also wished she never wished it. She resented him in a small dark place in her heart. _'Is it wrong to _hate _your own flesh and blood, especially after something so life changing?'_

But, something else– rather, _someone_ else popped into her mind. He was her new support. The one she looked up to for help, kindness, and that bit of male comfort she hadn't had in the years since her father disappeared. It was Inuyasha, her Knight in Shinning Armor. __

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And wish to you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

'I do, Kagome. I really hope you do, unlike me. All I've really accomplished is death.' Inuyasha's thoughts filled. _'Seeing you as depressed as you are now is just cruel. I don't know why you're like this, but I'll find out and help you. Just watch me.'_

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I, I will always love you, you_

'I'll always love you,' both thought at the same time.

_Darling, I will always  
Oh, always  
I'll always love you_

Both faces scrunched up in question. _'Is it love, or is it lust?'_

The song ended, but the radio wasn't through. A new lovesick song came on, as well. Kagome was dumbfounded, _'What the heck? I love these songs, but I think the radio is plotting against my emotions.' _So, as the next song came on, she sang her heart out.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
Near… Far… Where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"Keh," Inuyasha softly said. _'Is it me, or is this song mocking me?' _Inuyasha felt like a fool. It's true that he had a true likeness for the girl, and it was also true that they live _very _far apart from one another. It's was true there were times he had her in his mind too often, and his heart.

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And it won't let go 'til we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold you  
And my life will always go on_

Kagome half sighed. Sure, this was just coincidence and all, but it bugged her. This song reflected her feelings towards the inu-hanyou, yet it annoyed her to no end. She was beating herself up for liking someone she knew wouldn't return the feeling back. She knew he still had _Her _in mind and heart. _'I'm such a baka.'_

_Near…far…where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

'_Oh, Kami. Will you not show me sympathy? I need mercy on from your part to me, because I swear that I can't take this fucking torture anymore,' _Inuyasha's thoughts prayed.__

You're here there's nothing I fear  
I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on…..

Kagome smiled. I was true, she had him and he had her for protection. _'Yeah, you're here and there is _nothing_ I need to fear. We're both safe. I have a home to go to and not fear that same fateful act that happened with daddy.'_

She finished her song. She felt relieved. That song always knew how to get to her soul. Suddenly, loud clapping started the poor girl. When she saw who it was and remembered why he was there, she grinned sheepishly.

"Brava, brava! Encore, encore!"

A/N Gomen nasai!****

Reviewing Reviews:  
Thank you all for reviewing… especially _KikyoRockz_,_ SweetInuLover_,_ dancingirl3_,_ Shippo77379_,_ toxiclollipop_, and_ kkkeeelllssseeeyyy_!

Ja ne!

Miko Karimeh


	4. Feelings Discovered?

Disclamer:   
**Karimeh**: I ain't own Inuyasha... I just own this story idea! If you sue.. -scary music, lights go off, cue thunder and rain!- I'll come at night and skin you! -looks around-  
**people who sued**: -shake in fear-  
**Karimeh**: Sheesh! People these days… take everything so seriously! Damn..

**Important Note (PLEASE READ): **Please give me suggestions for your benefit and my enjoyment!

**The Valentine's Rush  
**_Ch.4 Feelings Discovered?_

Key:  
" " speech  
_' ' thoughts_  
( ) Author's notes  
« » scene change  
# **_Time Change_** #  
:**_FLASHBACK_**:

Last time:  
---------------  
_And my heart will go on and on….._

Kagome smiled. I was true, she had him and he had her for protection. _'Yeah, you're here and there is _nothing_ I need to fear. We're both safe. I have a home to go to and not fear that same fateful act that happened with daddy.'_

She finished her song. She felt relieved. That song always knew how to get to her soul. Suddenly, loud clapping started the poor girl. When she saw who it was and remembered why he was there, she grinned sheepishly.

"Brava, brava! Encore, encore!"  
-------------

Now:

Kagome giggled. "Thanks, Inuyasha. But tell me, do you even know the meaning of _brava _or_ encore_?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course wench, why else would I say it… I saw it on the _'televizzle'_, that's how I learned it in the first place, duh!" Inuyasha said.

"Alright, alright. I didn't mean to get your tail in a ruffle. Just asking, you know, since not everyone in the Sengoku Jidai know about my era's advances and what not," Kagome poked a little fun at the proud hanyou. "Besides, when did you start saying _'televizzle' _like Snoop Dog?" she giggled some more.

"Feh! Oi, you can't blame me for getting so entranced in that weird looking machine you people call a tel-I-vie-chon! If you _have_ to know, I was watching what that box says is called MTV and this weird, tall, skinny, hairy, black man spoke Japanese very well, yet he added some weird words like televizzle, shizzle, and dizzle. Some I couldn't even pronounce at all!" yelled a very frustrated hanyou.

"Inuyasha, that weird man, as you put it, is called Snoop Dogg, and he is African-American singer. He speaks a different language, called English, yet when we want to see something on TV, and it comes from another foreign country, there are people who speak in our language for them, so we can understand the program."

"I think I get it… but what it with all the 'izzle'? What do those words mean? I know that televizzle means TV to him, but what about the other 'izzle' words?"

Kagome sighed. _'Oh Kami, Inuyasha... how did we even get on this topic again? Kami, how I hate to explain such complicated things to such a curiously cute hanyou, yet it is SO fun seeing his reactions, so...'_ "Well, Inuyasha, you are correct in assuming that televizzle means TV to him. So, shizzle means something like sure and dizzle means a person. You can call it Snoop Talk," the young miko explained to a very confused looking Inuyasha.

"Ok, you know what, just forget it. I think my brain just might explode if I take all that information in," Inuyasha said while covering his ears with his hands, pretending to keep his head insides from flooding out through his ears.

Kagome giggled. "Well, do you want to keep talking for a while? It seems it is already about eleven at night. Or would you rather listen to the radio for a while then go to sleep?"

"Ano... would you, er... mind if, ano... you kept, eh… uh… s-s-singing to the music for me? While we rest, ano… for a while… p-plu-please?" Inuyasha asked with a blush added to his creamy looking cheeks, looking down at the floor, which seem very fascinating to him al of a sudden. In reality, he liked the way Kagome's voice flowed through his ears and calmed him down to his very soul. He also felt very tired and thought it a good idea if she would sing him to sleep. But, being as stubborn as he was, he would never really, fully confess all that to her without a little push.

Kagome was a little taken aback by Inuyasha's request, yet she felt as if she wanted to sing a thousand songs meant for only him and his ears, and never stop 'til he requested she did. She could feel her hot cheeks turn into a slight tinge of pink as she looked at the hanyou who was currently awaiting her response. "Uh, ano…are you asking me to sing you to sleep, Inuyasha?"

"N-n-n- ano… may- eh, I dunn- yes," he said the last word so softly and fast that the young beauty could just barley hear him. His face turned even more crimson as he stuttered his answer.

"Oh, sure, Inuyasha, I'd be happy to! Besides, I don't think I want to stay up late talking since it seems we are a bit tired from out journeys, and I do think its best we just listen to something soothing as we rest."

"Really?" Inuyasha said, finally getting rid of his flaming cheeks and looking up at her.

"Yeah, Inuyasha."

"Thanks."

"It's alright, Inuyasha. Anything for you, because you know what?" she said, giving Inuyasha a warm and bright smile.

"What?" he asked, with a quizzical expression covering his handsome features into… well, into _kawaii, inu-looking_ handsome features.

"I can trust you with anything."

After this was said, all Inuyasha could do was look at her. He was trying with all his might not to show her his true feelings through his eyes; the love that he had for her, if he were give up without a fight, would surely show through his betraying eyes, and Kagome would see it. _'But,' _he thought, _'would a simple smile suffice? If I just smile, would she know that I'm grateful for all the support and friendly love she has shown me? It's all that I can offer her in return, without my eyes betraying my true emotions.' _He tried to smile at her, making it look like a sort of smirk. He was trying really hard to smile for her; he was just confused about what he should say back to her, so he did the only thing he could try at the moment, smile.

Kagome saw the different expressions on Inuyasha's face after she confessed her trust to him. Suddenly, he had obviously stopped his thinking because it looked to her like he was... smirking? He was smirking at her! _'What! Does he think, that I'm joking! Is he taking my trust for granted!'_ Kagome thought to herself. An expression of sadness, shock, and slight anger came upon her face.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, _'What's the matter! Why is she looking at me like that? Was it something I said or did?'_ "Kagome, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter he asks! What's the matter is that you are taking me for granted, aren't you! Take that awful, egotistical smile off your face, you jerk!" she yelled out in frustration. It hurt her the way he used her. It wasn't the first time, though. Oh hell no, of course this wasn't the first time! _'That is the last time I will ever fall for his freaking kindness ever again!'_

Little did Kagome know was that she had misread his smile as a smirk, but lucky for her, Inuyasha caught on to her mistake. "Oi wench, it's not what you think. Did you think I just smirked at you because you thought I had you wrapped around my finger or something?" he said, playfully.

Kagome was confused. Why was he laughing about it now? But she would go along with it. "No! You were just frowning at me so I got happy about it! Of course that was a smirk, which plainly stated that you're just using me!"

"Kagome, it wasn't a smi-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses right now. Just leave me alone right now! Please.." she said, while trying to get our of her room.

"No, Kagome. Not until you hear me out!" he stated while blocking Kagome's exit.

"Oh yes you will! Osuwa-" Kagome's voice got cut off.

Why did she stop, you ask? It's quite simple, really! Inuyasha's lips cradled her lips into a passionate, yet innocent kiss. _'Kagome, I love you! Please love me! No, I need to stop this. I can't do this, or else I'll put our friendship in danger.' _Even though his mind had such thoughts, his heart fought for it's rights of love. His heart won him over, though, as he proceeded kissing her and wrapped his arms around her back, starting to rub her soft, creamy skin. He felt like he was pulling her closer to his heart.

---- (A/N)  
**karimeh: **NO! She ain't shirtless, ya bunch of hentai! She has her school uniform on, but he's rubbing her blouse… DUH! lol  
---- (A/N)

Kagome was quite shocked at first, and confused. After a while, though, she just gave in, as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her closer towards him and rubbing exotic circles around her back. She felt various sensations running though her, which excited her! She slowly ran her arms up his chest, earning her a low, playful growl from his chest. They kept running, though, past his neck, through his silvery, shinning hair, and towards his kawaii ears. She started rubbing and messaging them. Suddenly she heard a deep, rich and sexy growl from Inuyasha's throat. Kagome smirked, knowing she was pleasing him. Then she felt him push her up against one of her bedroom walls, as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides and hips. She felt herself getting wet, and she liked it! She wanted him to touch her like no one else had ever done before, in her most intimate parts.

He felt it. Inuyasha felt his erection start to harden, and he knew he had to stop but didn't. He was just pleased that she hadn't noticed his erection harden. It just felt too right, to be kissing his 'best friend' in such a way. He had to tell her, now! He couldn't keep it up, now was his time. _'Oh, Land of my Kami! Kagome, stop. I won't be able to control myself. Please'_ thought Inuyasha, as he felt Kagome sensually run her arms and hands over his chest and neck, through his thick hair and stared rubbing his two fluffy appendages. _'If I stall, I won't be able to control myself, so I'll tell her now.' _He couldn't suppress his instincts now.. so he groaned in pleasure at what his miko was doing to him. Then, he felt it… she was smirking! She knew what she was doing to him! _'Oh hell with it! I don't care if she knows… as long as we can stay like this for a little while longer.' _He wanted- no! He needed her! He unconsciously moved them, backing her up onto a wall, kissing her with a passion and touching her sides and hips, running his hands up and down. He smelt something wild and erotic. Kagome! He smelt Kagome getting wet. How badly he needed her right at that moment, touch her, feel her, smell her, taste her liquids.

Inuyasha's youkai took over… his tongue came out of his sexy mouth and started licking Kagome's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied, for she wanted this as much as he did. Slowly and seductively, he his tongue entered her sensual, wet mouth. She took a chance and let her tongue take over, fighting his in a Battle of Tongues, trying to dominate one another. He slowly sucked on her tongue, as she moaned in pleasure. Her moan, oh Kami, her moan! It sounded so sexy, so sensual, so exotic. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his hardened erection. It turned her on! His inu-youkai felt like claiming her, but his human side fought. They grinded on each other with their clothes on, which turned them on even more.

Inuyasha carried Kagome over to her bed, all the while trying not to break up their make out session, falling on it with her under him.

**Reviewing Reviews:  
**Much thanks to _dancingirl3_,_ toxiclollipop_,_ Kags326_,_ One&OnlyKagome_, and_ KikyoRockz_!

Review! Ja ne, folks!

Miko Karimeh


	5. Our Next Step!

Disclaimer:  
**me: **Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, I beg of you, by the love of Kami-kun, Buddha-kun, and most importantly, Inu-kun, let me _help _you own Inuyasha! Please…

**Takahashi-sensei: **Oh, my dear Karimeh. Gomen nasai, I cannot fulfill your wish, for you are but a young woman who still goes to school and lives way too far away on the other side of the world, from myself, to even help me.  
**me: **-sigh- Yes Takahashi-sensei, as you wish. -disappointed and depressed-  
**Takahashi-sensei:** But what if I continue to let you use my basic Inuyasha idea for your story writing? That way it'll still seem like we _both_ own Inuyasha, and no one's going to feel left out!

**me: **-squeals in delight-Arigato, Takahashi-sensei! Arigato for your generosity! -bows respectably-  
**Takahashi-sensei:** Please, Karimeh! Stop with such formalities and call me Rumiko! -bows back-  
**me:** Yes, Taka- Rumiko-sama!

**Important Note (PLEASE READ!): **Now I'm only allowed on the comp to do my thing on the weekend.. how gay! That means updates will be on either Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays… so you better R&ROD (read and review or die)!

**me:** Would you please do the honors?

**Rumiko:** Why, of course! I would be honored! Karimeh-sama does not own Inuyasha, but in my heart, she does!  
**me:** Arigato, Rumiko-sama!  
**both:** Now on with the long awaited **The Valentine's Rush** _Chapter Five: Our Next Step _!

**The Valentine's Rush  
**_Ch.5 Our Next Step_

Key:  
" " speech  
_' ' thoughts_  
( ) Author's notes  
« » scene change  
# **_Time Change_** #  
:**_FLASHBACK_**:

Last time:

_Inuyasha's youkai took over… his tongue came out of his sexy mouth and started licking Kagome's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied, for she wanted this as much as he did. Slowly and seductively, he his tongue entered her sensual, wet mouth. She took a chance and let her tongue take over, fighting his in a Battle of Tongues, trying to dominate one another. He slowly sucked on her tongue, as she moaned in pleasure. Her moan, oh Kami, her moan! It sounded so sexy, so sensual, so exotic. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his hardened erection. It turned her on! His inu-youkai felt like claiming her, but his human side fought. They grinded on each other with their clothes on, which turned them on even more._

_Inuyasha carried Kagome over to her bed, all the while trying not to break up their make out session, falling on it with her under him.  
_  
Now:

'_Oh lord, Inuyasha! Please, don't let this be a dream once it's over,' _thought Kagome. She felt like as if she were in a dream, everything so raw, so unreal. She never though that she and her hanyou would be in her room, on her bed, making out, and getting ready to have sex! Yet, a part of her felt as if she shouldn't lose her virginity that night; doubts filled her mind. _'It's not right, I shouldn't be losing my virginity so young. Besides, what if Inuyasha just wants to mess around? I mean, I know he has my best interests and all, but what if his eyes are just blinded by lust, and he thinks that I'm Kikyo? What if he doesn't even love me in the mate way? I want my first time to be wonderful, with a man who I love and vise versa. I don't want one of those horrid memories I look back on where I was a struggling teenage mother who, just because I decided I wanted to lose my innocence, bared a child without a father. The father not wanting to support his child just because he's with his first lover, the dead walking among the living. No, I should stop this right now. He just probably sees me as Kikyo at the moment anyways! That's the reason he's trying to get into my skirt!' _She struggled against him now.

'_I should talk to her now, before we start anything. Damn, this just feels way too damn good!' _the hanyou's train of thoughts suddenly stopped when he felt his love struggling against him. _'Kagome?'_

"Look, Inuyasha-" Kagome stopped, what was she going to say? She didn't look at Inuyasha, though. That very moment seemed perfect for carpet gazing.

"Kagome, I unde-"

"NO! Please, wait. Let me speak first. Just, let go and get off of me, please," she pleaded, sounding so weak and fragile.

Inuyasha complied and sat down next to her, far enough to give her her own space… for now anyways.

"Inuyasha, gomen nasai. But, I can't do this with you. You- you're in love with Kikyo, not me! You're suppose to be with Kikyo, doing… this, not me. Please, I'm tired of you always confusing Kikyo and I. It hasn't just happened once or twice, no. You always confuse me with her. Why, Inuyasha? Why do you want to cause me so much pain and suffering, already knowing that I can't keep you to myself, because one of these dreadful days, you shall leave to hell with her? Why do you keep insisting? Inuyasha… w-w-wh-what I am trying to say is that I really care for you. I always have, but it's getting harder by the minute trying to stay by your side, with you always hurting me. Not physically, heavens no! You've always have protected me with your life from all kind of youkai, yet you could never protect me from yourself. You always hurt me, mentally.

"I've caught you countless times with her, and every time I do, I feel a stabbing pain in my heart. Knowing I can never be with you, it hurts, Inuyasha, it hurts. It tears me apart just knowing that my dreams can't be completed. Yet, I'm glad. I'm glad for you, Inuyasha, because I know she will make you happy, like I, never in a million years, could ever dream of making you. I'm just happy you could let me in your life as a true best friend, even though, nothing else," she let out a sad little laugh, trying to suppress the lone tear that threatened to fall from her left eye.

Inuyasha was in shock. He hoped that what Kagome was expressing was her love for him, even though well hidden, he just hoped that's what she meant.  
----(A/N)  
**karimeh: **damn men.. they never get our fudge cakin' messages! I mean, come on, she just PRACTICALLY confessed to him… it's practically written in blinking lights right INFRONT of him! -mutters about stoopid men who can't ever notice when a woman is confessing to them, secretly hoping he gets the DAMN message!-  
---- (A/N)

He had to tell her know, though, before she got too wrapped up in her words and wouldn't even listen to him later on, afraid to hear what he had to say in the matter. But before he could think about what he was going to say, the next few words struck Inuyasha like ice water poured all over him.

"Inuyasha, have you ever thought of death? What it feels like? What life here will be like after the dead ones leave to hell or heaven? To imagine those people buried in the ground, even those you could never imagine dead?" she said. She thought about this often, ever since Inuyasha considered going to hell with Kikyo. What would her life be like when Inuyasha's body was buried six feet under and his soul all the way in the underworld? She could never imagine her hanyou just as bones underground, just laying there, when he was always bossy and arrogant, which she knew he only acted that way was to lure others away from his heart; a heart that she had been shown to only a couple of times. No, she could never imagine him still as a corpse and unable to move; just bones waiting to dissolve into dirt, when he's always so jumpy and moody. It's just not even possible to think about him without him in her life. It felt too wrong, like she wasn't even living! Yes, she loved this inu-hanyou, with all her heart and soul. She felt tears start to form at the rim of her eyes. Then, without her permission, one lone tear slowly ran down from her left eye, slowly walking down her cheek, and stopping at the corner of her soft lips. Letting a soft sob escape her lips, she bitterly said, "I do, during every lonesome moment of my bionic life. I wish… wonder…"

He stared in disbelief at his Kagome. _'Does she seriously think like that about death? No, she's not like that, _not_ Kagome. She's way too pure hearted to think like a suicidal maniac.' _But he couldn't help thinking that she really did think such thoughts, and it broke him inside, because he knew he was, and still is, the cause of the great pain she was emitting. Especially since she had just spoken it out loud to him. The worst was that he was making her think in death, his death, and his leaving her side, when she had promised him that she'd stay by his side forever, no matter what. If he left to hell with Kikyo, he'd abandon her. It'd be as if he was betraying her, as well as himself, at a chance of love on behalf of both if them. No, he was going to make her stop talking, she'd said way too much already, now it was his turn.

"It's funny, though, because I've sorta thought of killing mysel-"

"Like hell you will! Not while I'm around! Now, Higurashi Kagome, Now you will listen to me! You will not interrupt, nor will you run away until I'm finished talking, got that!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with horrified eyes. He had ever in his life used that tone with her, and it scared her deeply! Sure, he yelled at her and all, but this time, the way he was yelling was so serious and determined. So… cold, yet, in a way, caring. This confused her because he was using a tone, that of a man who was in love… with her. "I don't-"

"You can't do it."

---- (A/N)  
**karimeh: **Woah! If this chapter was longer, THIS would be the perfect place for a cliffie! -

---- (A/N)

« **Sengoku Jidai** »

Soft, even breathing was heard as a young maiden slept on her fluffy, demonic companion, and next to her was a young kitsune. Across the fire from her was the only young man, destined to win her heart. He sat there, watching her, memorizing her every breath. Watching how her chest slowly moved up and down, indicating that she was indeed asleep. He deeply sighed. _'Oh, dear Sango, why do you torture me so?' _"Why, dear maiden, do you not let me near you?"__

---- (A/N)  
**karimeh: **YES! Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala FINALLY show up! Kami, it took four whole fucking chapters just to get 'em in here! How gay..! LMFAO!  
---- (A/N) 

As if on cue, she turned her head in the other direction as her reply. Miroku merely chuckled. Little DID he know that our dear taijiya was indeed AWAKE, and pretending to be asleep. As she was _trying_ to keep a watch on their camp, since the hentai was obviously distracted by none other than herself, she heard his little question but still had obvious doubts of the letch. Even though, it was still very flattering, so she had tuned her head away so he wouldn't see her face heat up. _'Come off it Miroku! Why do you keep staring at me! I swear, I am not pretty, so why in the seven hells do you stare at me with such longing!' _she almost let out a sigh, but recovered when she remembered Miroku thought she was asleep. _'HA! The hentai just probably wants to get in my kimono! I'm such a baka, thinking that he'd love me back at all!' _though this time she forgot to pretend, and let out a deep sigh, which Miroku caught!

"Sango-sama? Are you awake?"

'_Oh shit! Damn, no use hiding it anymore…'_ she turned around. Pretending that she just woke up, she groggily said, "Uh…? Nani, Miroku?" she 'tried' to adjust her eyes to the firelight. "Di- did you just", yawn, "ask me something? What time is it?"

Miroku chuckled once more, "No, I thought you had been awake is all. It's about midnight, if I'm not mistaken. Even so, I'm truly sorry that I disturbed your sleep, fair lady."

Sango missed the loving look he gave her, being blinded by her doubts of his letcher ways. "It's alright, Miroku." She sorted through her thoughts for a while. She wondered about how Inuyasha and Kagome were and if they would _ever_ tell each other their feelings!

As if reading her mind, Miroku voiced it. "I wonder how our friends are getting along. Do you think, Lady Sango, that they might confess anytime soon? I mean, we know that he is not in love with Kikyo. It is too obvious for he gives Kagome these strange looks of love, that even I, have never seen him give to Kikyo."

"Yes, Miroku, it's true. Every time I've seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together, Inuyasha does give her looks of care, but never of true love… just a friendly love, is all." Her eyes glazed over in thought; it was official, Sango was in la-la land. She became slightly focused once more, "I just wish Inuyasha could see how much he'd make Kagome happy by being with her, not Kikyo. I have no grudge against Kikyo, but she's long gone from this world. Inuyasha is still alive and warm to keep Kagome company… for the rest of their lives. They both deserve it; the happiness that they can bare one another. I really think… Kikyo would be better off in the other world. Not in hell, she might not seem like it to us, but she once use to be a kind soul. She should be justified by her prior life, instead of what she is now. She does care, because she still has a part of Kagome's kind soul, yet she is mostly filled with the hatred of her old soul. She deserves to be in the heavens with the rest of our loved ones. I've justified her by her pervious persona, not by her recent acts of bitterness."

Miroku was flabbergasted.

---- (A/N)  
**karimeh: **You have NO idea why that word makes me LMFAO! It's 'cause my band teacher, Mr. Garcia, says that word SO freaking much that it's funny already. I always make fun of him for it, 'n I get in trouble with my BiG mouth FOR IT! AGH!  
---- (A/N)

Never had Sango been so open with him about anything, really. It caused him much curiosity as to why she was being open with him. Maybe… _'Is she- does she like me more? At least trust me more? But why? Does she only think that I'm always after her just for lust or is she seeing past that?'_ should he ask her and find out if she liked him more that a friend? He knew one thing was for certain, though… he liked Sango, a lot. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if he loved her, but he knew, deep down, he really cared enough for her to keep on silently by her side, even if she hadn't noticed. _'Hmmm… I wonder, Yamatsu Miroku… Yamatsu Sango. It has a ring to it… I lik- love it. I just wonder if I'll be alive long enough to reach my goal,'_ he helplessly thought, as he sorrowfully looked at his cursed hand, which had the Wind Tunnel embedded in it.

Sango hadn't immediately realized how she had confessed her true feelings to Miroku on the Kikyo situation, but when she had, she hadn't known if it was best to have opened up to him or not. She thought that he was going to catch the opportunity to be able to get her while she was down, but somehow, she had a small doubt deep within her heart, that he might not take advantage of her confusion. Suddenly, she felt the air grow with sorrow and a hint of grief. She looked around towards Miroku, finding him deep in thought, looking at his cursed hand as if it was the foulest thing he had ever seen in his life. She wished he wouldn't do that thing she always caught him doing when he thought no one was paying attention to him. She just wished she could at least go over and make him forget of his supposed future and care for him. But… she just though that would never happen, never. _'Miroku… you have your own problems. I know you just think of me as some kind of fling or something of the sort, I just don't want to get hurt if I tell you that I deeply care about you and you just use me as some fuck doll. I know you are just trying to live your life to the fullest since you have no idea when you shall leave this earth… but… '_ Sango sighs. She feels so helpless she starts thinking of something more positive. _'Yamatsu Miroku… Yamatsu Sango… it seems to fit! I wonder if I'll ever get to be Yamatsu Sango-san…?'_ she silently hopes.

Both couples remember how they all got 'last names' and how they learned about them. Their dear friend, Kagome, had told them all about it when she had explained once that she had a last name, Higurashi.

:**_FLASHBACK_**:

"… _but I'm Higurashi Kagome. Do ya'll have last names?" Kagome asked. _

---- (A/N)  
**Karimeh: **If y'all hadn't noticed yet, y'all is a Texan word.. can y'all tell I'm a Texan? I hope y'all can! I love that word… Y'ALL! -)

---- (A/N)

"_Kagome, I've never had one. Only the most famous and wealthiest beings in Japan have last names. Beings like us that make a living by ripping the guts out of demons and being ghetto, as you call it, by using their hide and bones for our benefits, have no last names," Sango stated._

"_Hai, Kagome-sama. Nor do I, a highly ranked priest, may I add, have the honor of beholding a last name… but I do get the benefit of feeling on my lovely Sango's sweet bosom."_

_Poor Sango reacted too late, for she felt the instant touch of Miroku's hands wandering around her lower behind._

_TWITCH… TWITCH. TWITCH. TWITCH. TWIT- _

_SLAP. BOOM. BANG.SWIPE. KICK. BOOOOOOOOOM. SPLAT._

"_DON'T YOU EVER DARE DO THAT, MIROKU! DAMN YOU-!"_

"_Eh.. Sango? He can't hear you. Looks like he's currently flying solo in dreamland right now," Kagome stated, as she hovered over Miroku's still body. "Let's just forget about him for now. We've got more important things on our mind now."_

"_What do you mean Kagome-chan?"_

"_Well, you said you've never had a last name before, correct?" Sango nodded her head. "So I'll give you one! How's that sound?"_

_Sango's eyes shinned with such warm feeling towards Kagome, but suddenly lost it's light as her features descended into sadness, "But, ne- Kagome, I am not royalty, I do not deserve a last name."_

"_Sango… nee-chan," she added, "in my eyes you are royalty. I don't mean by what you do for a living or by how much gold you wield. I speak of your kind heart and free-spirited person, Sango. Yes, I did say nee-chan, because you are also like a sister to me."_

"_Kagome… I think I've come up with a last name for myself, but… I don't know if it's okay…"_

"_What is it, nee-chan?"_

"_Higurashi Sango?" she closed her eyes as she spoke. Yes, so desperately did she want her last name to be Higurashi. She wanted to be part of Kagome's family because Kagome felt so much like a sister to her. 'I'm just hoping Kagome will like the idea.'_

_All of a sudden… tears drop. _

_Sango looks over at her nee-chan, worried as to her reason for crying. "Kagome! What's the matter?"_

"_It's… excellent."_

"_Nani?"_

"_What do you mean 'what?' Sango! It's perfect! I'm very honored that you even thought of it," her smile shone genuinely at her nee-chan._

_Sango wiped away Kagome's tears and hugged her for dear life, "Never leave me, nee-chan? Please promise?"_

"_I would never leave you, nee-chan, ever."_

"_Okay then!" she straightened herself up and looked back at Kagome. "Now.. for Miroku's last name."_

"_Yamatsu."_

_Startled, both young women look behind them; Miroku had awakened. "Nani?" they asked._

"_I would like my last name to be Yamatsu," Miroku said as he sat across from his friends._

"_Any speacial reason?"_

"_Yes, Lady Sango, but I would prefer to keep it to myself… for now."_

"_Sure, Miroku, what ever you want," Kagome said. "So we have Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Sango, and Yamatsu Miroku… but we're missing Inuyasha. Where is he anyway?"_

"'_He went to take a soak in the river… seems he likes to think that way. Even I, a monk of my status, would never be caught in such a poor thinking position."_

"_Shut it, houshi. Kagome asked of his whereabouts, not your opinion on his thinking habits."_

"You heard the girls, ya stinkin' houshi! I ain't no stupid ass and my thinking positions ain't gonna do nothin' to ya, so keep your damn opinions to yourself, ya letch," Inuyasha barked at Miroku. With his haori and hair soaked with water, Inuyasha sat between Miroku and Kagome, not completely trusting the hentai houshi near her.

"Anyways…" Kagome interrupted Inuyasha's game of _Display My Hanyou Fangs at the Hentai Houshi_, "Inuyasha?"

"_What is it wench?"_

"_Osuwari." _

_BAM! "Chi!"_

"_What do you want your name to be, Inuyasha?"_

"_Keh," he huffs out while sitting back up. He ponders Kagome's question for a moment. "Takahashi. Satisfied woman?"_

"_Nope. Not yet." 'I wonder where he came up with that last name and why he agreed so fast.'_

"_What do ya want now!"_

"_My name _ain't_ woman, _hanyou_."_

"_Chi! Fine, _Kagome_. Ya satisfied? The name's Inuyasha, by the way."_

"_Very! Thank you, Inuyasha!"_

"_Keh."_

"_So… now we have Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Sango, Yamatsu Miroku, and Takahashi Inuyasha. I love it!"_

"_Kagome-sama? Why is it so important to you that we all have last names."_

"_Because they define you in your own special way. Sango and you both said that people in the Sengoku Jidai, who don't have gold, aren't bestowed with last names because they are of no importance. I'm from the future, yet there I am of no importance either. So why should I be the only one with one? It's even better that ya'll came up with your own last names because, in one way or another, they mean something to you. Sango chose Higurashi because I _am_ a nee-chan to her. Miroku and Inuyasha, both of you seem to have your own reasons for your new last names."_

"_Will all of you promise me something?" everyone turned they're gazes at Sango._

"_What is it, Lady Sango?"_

"_Let's promise never to leave one another, ever. But, if we do get separated, never forget about everyone."_

"_I promise, nee-chan. When the Shikon no Tama is completed, I'll still come back for y'all."_

"_I promise, Lady Sango. Nothing will ever keep me from you!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I promise… friends."_

_Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled at him. She knew Inuyasha was telling the truth… the problem was still with Kikyo, though._

:**_EnD Flashback_**:

"Anooooo... I guess we should go to sleep?" Sango suggested.

"Why, of course, Sango. Besides, we won't be going anywhere since Inuyasha went after Kagome and didn't come back… so I'm guessing they're-"

« **Modern Day Japan** »

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? What can I not do?"

"Kill yourself."

Kagome's aura rose, _'It's my stupid life, I can do anything I want with it!' _Angrily, she asked, "And why the akuma not?"

"Because…"

"Uh huh? Because… ?"

Inuyasha softly mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"What was that, Inuyasha?"

"I really, really care about you," he faintly said.

Kagome thought she heard him wrong, for she asked him again, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

He grew impatient. "It fucking means aishiteru... aishiteru… AISHITERU! I love you with all my heart, Kagome."

« **Sengoku Jidai** »

BAM!

"I bid you good night, _hentai_," Sango bitterly spat at a swirl-eyed Miroku, who was currently knocked out of his sense on the hard, dirt ground, and went to sleep alongside Kirara and Shippo.

« **Modern Day Japan** »

Kagome froze. When she came back to her senses she couldn't move. Inuyasha had gotten up and pinned her down on the bed, his body keeping her down, their noses almost touching. Just almost. She started breathing in his intoxicating forest sent and got lost in the deep, golden pools of his eyes.

"Aren't you going to respond?" Inuyasha softly asked, his lips hovering over hers while asking. It was taking all that he was not to kiss her, but he wouldn't unless she said she loved him, or at least that she did find him attractive.

Kagome didn't know what to do. _'Should I tell him? What will happen? Is he just seeing me as Kikyo again?'_

Inuyasha saw doubt lingering in the corners of her dark, chocolate-brown eyes. As if reading her mind, he said, "No, Kagome. I love you, no Kikyo. I never did… I just found out. Kikyo was just an infatuation, nothing more."

"H-how do I know I'm not an infatuation to you?"

"Because when you love someone, you always get the butterflies when they're near. It never happened with her. It does with you."

"What if-i-if your just saying that?"

"What do you feel when I do this?"

"Na-"

Poor Kagome. Or would it be lucky Kagome? Well anyways.. poor because she didn't see this coming. Lucky because she was the one who got a deep, passionate kiss from Takahashi Inuyasha. (A/N read the dream and you'll get why he has a last name.. not really his, though.)

Kagome didn't know what to do. _'Do I kiss him?'_ After a second, it didn't matter. Kagome kissed Inuyasha with such a ferocity that even Sesshomaru would have thrown a cat call, or two. He sensed her need, _'She must love me, or else she wouldn't respond like this.'_ He licked and nibbled on her lower lip, begging for entrance. She moaned and Inuyasha took advantage. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring her, once more. His hands ran through her hair, her hands fisted in his haori. Her tongue started battling with his, but, to Kagome and Inuyasha's disappointment, Inuyasha slowly and sensually pulled back.

---- (A/N)  
**karimeh:** sp? I forgot how it's spelled... hakamas are the pants, right? Please correct me people!  
---- (A/N)

"Well?" he whispered over her lips.

"Aishiteru. I've loved you longer than you will ever know," she whispered back.

Inuyasha smirked, "You do, do ya now? I guess I am pretty irresistible, huh?"

"Yeah…" she gave him a peck, "pretty.. full of yourself!"

"Oi!"

Without warning, she took in his lips in a captivating kiss. Inuyasha didn't hesitate and found his way back into her mouth. Her tongue went and fought him off, while entering his mouth.

And now… **LIME START!**

Inuyasha smirked, and in between kisses said, " Oh no…you... don't. I'm the… dominant male here..!" One of his hands kept both her arms over her head, while the other one traveled to the base of her blouse. His hand slowly slipped under the soft material, caressing her flat belly.

Kagome moaned in his mouth, a sensational feeling developing in the pit of her core. "Inuyasha…" she sexually whispered. Her legs entwined with his, she felt his hand go further into her shirt, until it found her silky bra. He caressed her breasts, feeling her nipples slowly growing hard under the silky material. Kagome moaned once more. They wanted one another. They _needed_ one another!

"Inuyasha… you're torturing me!" Kagome moaned.

"Kagome… what do you think your scent is doing to me? I can sense your need, Kagome. I can smell your arousal, and let me tell you… it smells so divine," he whispered in her ear. He licked it and nipped at it, earning more need from the girl under him.

"What if someone walks in?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because," he said, while kissing her neck this time, "I saw a note in the kitchen. Everyone went out of town to visit one of your uncles, or something, for his birthday. That's why they weren't here when we got here."

"Oh… _yeah_. That feels so good, Inuyasha."

He smirked.

Suddenly, Inuyasha took off Kagome's blouse and threw it aside. Kagome's eyes widened.

'_Very sexy. Very sexy indeed,' _Inuyasha thought, as he looked at Kagome's stomach and covered breasts. He suddenly growled.

Kagome frowned, "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"What the hell is this!" he asked as he fingered the black, lacy bra.

"It's a bra, Inuyasha. When we develop, we use it here in my time to lift up… anooo.. our breasts," Kagome shyly stated. _'Good thing it's dark in here,'_ she thought, _'or else he'd se me blush.'_

"Uhh.. well, it's stupid! It's bothering me!" with that said, the hanyou ripped off the bra in one swipe.

"Inuyasha! NO!" Kagome screamed. Her chest was exposed.

Two hands came up to cover two rounded breasts, but Inuyasha caught them. "Don't… I want to see you."

"But-"

Inuyasha could see the fear in her eyes. She thought he wanted to give her a good fuck; she was afraid of something. "What's the matter?" he asked while getting on top of her, covering her chest with his own.

She didn't look at him as she said, "I don't think.. that I'm ready. Wh-w-wh- what if I get pregnant? I don't want to get pregnant so young. It scares me, Inuyasha. What if something happens… if we take this step, you might-"

"Might what?"

"Nothing."

"Like hell it ain't nothin'. What is it?"

"If we do this now.. you might change your mind and go back to Kikyo," by this time, tears feel out of her eyes.

"No, Kagome," he kissed away her tears and made her look at him. "I'd never do that to you. Kagome, if your not ready, then I ain't ready. I just want to touch you, feel you… _taste _you. I won't let us lose our virginity tonight, I promise."

'_His eyes, they shine with sincerity. I think I should,'_ Kagome thought. She kissed him, "I trust you, Inuyasha. You don't have to make me a promise. Let's just… fool around now. No… intercourse, right?" she blushed at her boldness.

"Yeah." He blushed.

'_Kami!'_ they both thought at the same time, _'good thing it's dark.'_

They started kissing again. Inuyasha messaged her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples roughly. His mouth left her's as he kissed down her jaw, down her neck, into the valley of her breasts… then slowly up her right breast. Kagome moaned and her breath grew hotter. He licked and sucked on her nipple, nipping at it. She arched her back, pushing in more of her into his sexy mouth. The feeling in her core grew as Inuyasha played with her breasts. He after he was done with Kagome's right breast, he turned his attention to the left one. He licked it and bit it. His other hand twisted her right nipple. His mouth worked it's wonders on her left nipple. The feeling grew.

"Oh, Inuyasha."

"You like it, don't ya bitch."

"Yes! More…" she felt his hands go down more as his mouth came back to her's. His hands traveled down her stomach to the hem of her skirt. She froze.

"What are you doing?"

"I promised you and you said you trust me. Just enjoy."

She nodded, "Okay, then.."

His lips found her's again, gaining control once more. His hands pulled off her skirt and threw it aside. Then, she felt him growl.

"I hate these things, they remind me of barriers."

She giggled, "So? I like them."

"What are they?"

"Black, lacy panties."

"I hate them, they gotta go."

"Bu-"

Too late. Inuyasha swiped them of with one claw. "Now…"

"Uhhh.. _oh… Inuyasha…_"

As she was going to talk, he had gone down to her core and blew at it. He started to lick and feel her flaps as she moaned his name out. His tongue slowly slipped into her wet cavern. In, out, in, out, in, out, it repeated. Kagome's moans grew louder. He knew it was almost time. In, out, in, out.

"Ahh.. Inu…… yaaasshhaa.." She felt him full his face away and replace his tongue with one of his clawed fingers.

"Cum for me, bitch. That's good. Scream my name bitch! Scream my name!"

"Inuuu… yaa..shhaa!" she grabbed hold of her sheets.

"Louder! Come on! LOUDER! Cum for me.. only ME! LOUDER!" He inserted another finger.

"Inuyasha! Inu.. yaaa..sssha.." her fists tightened on the sheets and her back arched more as the feeling overwhelmed her.

"Almost there bitch.. cum for me!"

She squirmed. If felt good, real good. _'Oh, Kami! Inuyasha! Aishiteru, my love! This feels so good.'_ The feeling that Kagome felt in her core was growing stronger by every thrust. She felt him insert a third finger and his thrusts even tougher; she liked it.

"You like it bitch! CUM! CUM FOR ME, YOU'RE CUMING FOR ME, I CAN FEEL IT. SCREAM MY NAME, BITCH! LOUDER! ONLY ME, THE ONLY NAME YOU'LL EVER SCREAM OUT IS-"

"INUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYAAAAAAAASSHHAAAAAAAAAA!" she exploded as she softly landed on her bed. She felt her sex goop run on her lover's hand.

"That's a good bitch," he said. He lifted his hand and licked her sex goop off of it, "A _very_ good bitch."

She blushed as she saw his actions. She felt him lick the rest of the goop from her core. She didn't care, she thought it was sexy.

Once he was done, he lay next to her on the bed.

She looks at him with a devilish smirk, "Your turn, mister."

He raised his eye brow, returning the smirk.

She got on top of him, taking of his fire rat haori and under shirt. Her breath hitched as she saw his muscles. Sure, she'd seen him without his shit on when she tended to his wounds, but she never paid close attention. Now was different, though. Now they were foreplaying and he hadn't had a scratch on him. Her hands slowly removed his hakamas, sliding them off. A really, really, REALLY big Inuyasha Jr. popped out, waiting for Kagome to play with it.

Kagome arched her eyebrow, "Guess your BiG bad monster wants to cum out and play, huh?"

He chuckled, "Guess so. Don't keep him waiting!" he said, as he pushed her head towards his member. He felt her slowly take him in her mouth. One of her hands grabbed the rest off him and started running it up and down, while she sucked and blew on his penis.

She felt his jolly stick grow harder.

_Awww.. _**LIME TO BE CONTINUED**..

A/N Be happy! This has been a very long chapter! Like over 10 pages! That's over move than half of what I usually write! I'm very pleased with the amount of reviews that I got.. even when I wasn't updating! Love y'all!

Miko Karimeh


	6. Important Note

**Important Note!**

Okay people... thing is that I've got too much right now. Family, school, and personal problems... I sorta have the next chapterand more than onebut I feel like it's incomplete so I ain't posting it 'cause it doesn't seem good enough. Any questions or problems or concerns, please go to my info and contact me any way possible. Thanks for your support!

Miko Karimeh


End file.
